Concurso ( evaluacion de relatos del foro20 cooler)
by FlutterRage
Summary: subi estos relatos para leerlos con calma y decidir un ganador
1. Chapter 1

**El cazkavelero**

Inframundo  
  
Cuando tuve 19 fui un estudiante de preparatoria promedio, que nunca pensó en destacar demasiado dándole lugar a todos, inclusive si nadie me prestaba atención, tenia que conocí desde el primer semestre era una novia amable introvertida y siempre destacando de los dos inclusive decían que era mi contraparte, amigos que tenían intereses parecidos a los míos y en cierto modo me entendían, y mi familia, no era muy grande o muy unida como la de mi novia pero no me importaba ya que mi padre y mi madrastra en realidad me querian mucho y comprendían, aunque yo siempre supe que ella no era madre, aunque la verdad siempre me he sentido solo o con la falta de un sentimiento y a su ves sentía que alguien me observa a y en veces era una sensación de pesadez y escalofrió, solo he logrado acostumbrarme gracias a las personas que me rodean. Mi forma pesada de ser y mis excentricidades que mis seres queridos han aprendido a entenderme y logrado superar el vacío, he pensado que mis gustos han vaciado algo dentro de mi algo que busca cierta respuesta como mi interés por lo sobre natural, el misticismo y sobre las culturas antiguas, nadie pensó que fuera relevante saber historia u otras cosas ya que mis padres veían que en la escuela no reprobaba y tenia una vida social.  
Un día en la escuela como a mediados de Octubre, preparándome para una celebración del día de muertos con mi novia, mis amigos y algunos compañeros de clase, discutíamos que tema escoger para la "fiesta del día de muertos" , y todos prestándome atención , esperando la siempre sugerencia para hacer todo mas tradicional y terrorífico ya que yo desde el primer semestre sugería la decoración música y el lugar de la escuela, y yo apenado como siempre sugerí un recorrido por l gimnasio con una gran ofrenda típica de cada estado del país, con tumbas de tamaño real y personas dentro para espantar a los que fuesen pasando, y como siempre mi idea fue aceptada tenia que dirigirla, mi novia entusiasmada y gritando celebro, repartí el trabajo entre todos y decidí hacer unas cosas por mi mismo; ese mismo día en la noche estaba en mi habitación preparando algunos detalles y buscando algunas referencias en libros para mejorar toda la celebración empecé a cansarme muy rápido, pero pensé que como eran las 12:30 de la mañana eso era normal y comencé a leer mi libro de nuevo, casi al instante sentí una sensación pesada y agobiante, sentí una gran mirada tal sensación fue fuerte que deje caer el libro, intente sentir el ángulo de donde provenía la mirada pero era imposible para mi, hasta que una voz femenina susurro el nombre de Fernando entonces mire al suelo y sentí que tal voz recorría mi oído izquierdo junto con una sensación fría y punzante hasta la planta de mis pies, caí inmediatamente sobre mi libro sentándome encima de él y con nudo en la garganta y las manos sudadas intente levantarme pero la mirada la sentía todavía, que la comencé a ver o tal vez imaginar, eran unos ojos azul oscuro que me recordaban a la obsidiana, y la pupila era de un color verde como el jade y las venas resaltaban ya que estas se movían como cabellos, los ojos se iban acercando paulatinamente, tan lento sentía el movimiento hacia mi que me pareció una hora en total de tal alucinación esta vista fue apagada inmediatamente cuando mi padre comenzó a vociferar y llorar mientras dormía, cuando comencé a sentir un poco de calor mire el reloj y me sorprendí ya que solo habían pasado solo 4 minutos, al instante fui a la cocina y comencé a tomar agua sin control alguno, después regrese a mi habitación extendí las sabanas y comencé a dormir.  
Ya en la mañana preparándome para ir a la escuela mirando penosamente a mi padre le pregunte como todos los días como había dormido, y el con una tristeza en la cara me respondió "soñé con tu madre", yo con mirando a mi madrastra y ella a mi, cambio el tema y me pareció normal. Después de un duro día de clases fui junto con mi novia para estar con ella un momento pero la fiesta me tenia un poco ocupado, eso es lo que quería pero esos ojos no los podía olvidar mi reacción ante todo fue como la de un robot, respondiendo con un si y un no a todos y mi novia preocupada me intento animar pero el vacío que pensé haber llenado todos los años pasados se vació ese mismo día, fue nostálgico y triste a la vez, pensé todo el día que se me había olvidado algo, que no hice algo. Las semanas pasaron me fui apagando, todos se enojaron con migo, mi novia intentaba darme ánimos, pero me deprimía mas y mas tan solo de recordar esos ojos amarillos, ella sentía que le escondía algo y tal fue su inquietud que dejo de intentar animarme, y decidieron llevarme a lo que pensaron me animaría o que me "llenaría de energías". El fin de semana me llevaron a la feria donde siempre me había gustado ir, todos emocionados, que incluso obligaron a ir a mis padres, el recorrido fue como siempre ir a la montaña rusa y demás atracciones, hasta que mi novia se dirigió a mi y me llevo lejos de los demás, comenzó a platicar con migo, no recuerdo lo que dijo solo recordaba esa voz y sus ojos la sensación parecía volver a mi, me sentía desconectado incluso sentía que mis labios se movían solos, fue cuando sentí un golpe en mi mejilla y vi a mi novia irse llorando, ese día, todos se enojaron con migo incluso mis padres, no sabia que hacer ni como reaccionar me sentía tan vacío que me dejo de importar, llegar a mi casa mis padres discutieron al parecer por mi culpa y mi padre su fue a dormir al sofá, eran las 2 :00 am no podía dormir escuchaba los ronquidos de mi padre y sin razón alguna empecé a escuchar de nuevo la voz femenina, pero esta vez mas cerca y mas triste a al grado de llorar, mi corazón se aceleró, no podía sentir mis manos, respiraba con dificultad, y fue cuando una sombra entro por la puerta yo estaba atemorizado, escuchaba a mi padre llorar y gritar, entonces escuche a la mujer decir "No temas hijo, solo he venido por ti", con un nudo en la garganta intente gritar pero no pude la boca y el estomago se me secaron, de pronto vi hacia el lado opuesto de la puerta y vi esos ojos azules y amarillos abriéndose en la silueta de la mujer que lentamente y suavemente se acercaba a mi repitiendo "No temas hijo mio, solo he venido por ti", al abrir su boca se veían sus dientes rojos y llenos de sangre parecía , y conforme se iba acercando, veía caer su cabello como si fueran lombrices, se escuchaban los gritos de desesperación de una mujer que gritaba con dolor "quiero volverte a ver", tal grito fue espantoso que la piel se me erizo, sintiéndome cada vez mas pesado y con un calambre que recorría todo mi cuerpo hasta que los pies se estiraron del dolor, cuando la mujer acerco su rostro la piel se iba desprendiendo como corteza de un árbol vi en sus ojos unos puntos que figuraban rostros de niños y adultos con los ojos y bocas en negro y se les escuchaba gritar y llorar, enterró su mano en mi pecho y lentamente saco algo que parecía mi corazón lo exprimió y lo llevo lentamente a su boca cruenta, y con la otra mano me sujeto de n pie y me arrastro a hacia las escaleras y lentamente empecé a ver a mi padre acostado, moviéndose violentamente, llorando y dijo "deja de torturarme", yo llorando de desesperación grite por auxilio, y la mujer regreso rápidamente hacia mi, y en sus ojos amarillos lagrimas negras que parecían alquitrán, hizo un gesto llevando su dedo índice a su boca en señal de que guardara silencio, yo fuera de mi comencé a revolcarme en el suelo intentándome soltar, cuando lo logre fui corriendo a mi habitación, y me vi en mi cama acostado y mirando hacia la pared, entonces la mujer se acercó a mi, puso su mano en mi hombro y dijo "vámonos Fernando tenemos que cuidar a tus hermanos".  
Al día siguiente mi madrastra fue a levantarme, mi padre ya se había ido a trabajar, ella llamo a una ambulancia, mas tarde el doctor le dijo a mis padres, "le dio un ataque al corazón al parecer duro mucho tiempo soportando el dolor", e intentando consolarlos dijo, "murió luchando", y mi padre miro a mi madrastra y llorando respondió "Como su madre".  
Vi a todos en mi funeral a mis padres, mi novia, mis amigos y demás familiares… yo sé que los cuidare junto con mi mamá desde el inframundo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Relato de Daring Doo**

Estatica

**Esto me sucedió hace finales de febrero.****  
****Era un día cualquiera, estaba jugando al Xbox con un amigo de Estados Unidos que conocí una semana pasada, de un torneo de Battlefield 3, el muchacho era bueno y nos agregamos para jugar, cada día jugábamos y nos divertíamos de lo que hacíamos.****  
****Un día que se conecto, hablamos por Party de la Xbox, nada raro sucedió, estábamos hablando tanto en español como en ingles (entiendo algo el ingles), pero le note algo desmotivado, por que estábamos jugando una partida en Conquista, y el iba de último mientras que yo iba de los primeros, tal vez estaba distraído con algo pero no me importo y seguí jugando.****  
****En un momento del juego, los 2 nos quedamos callados, un silencio algo incomodo, solo escuchaba el ruido del juego, de repente escucho algo de estática en los auriculares, molesta estática, y es raro ya que de toda la semana que le hablaba, nunca había sentido ese tipo de estática. Se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos raros, gritos o algo parecido, en ese momento creí que era una broma suya para distraerme y hacerme perder, así que me quede callado, pero se escuchaban lamentos o ruidos muy incómodos, le dije que parara porque no le iba a creer su broma, pero no me contesto... 2 minutos pasaron y se escucho como si algo se rompiera, un tipo de vaso o algún objeto de vidrio, escuche a mi amigo gritar por su madre.. "Mom, mom are you ok? Mom..." Sentí un.. nudo en mi garganta en ese momento, no se si la broma se puso pesada, o si en realidad estaba sucediendo. Lo siguiente que escuche fueron como golpes, creo.. se escuchaba en una habitación.. no se si se habrá llevado consigo a otro cuarto los auriculares, ya que la distancia que tienen los auriculares del Xbox son mucha, pero esto me tenia muy nervioso, pause el juego por un momento ya que mi amigo lo habían expulsado por inactividad del juego (típico si andas 5 minutos sin responder) y pregunte por el tanto en ingles como en español, "Hey dude, are you ok? What's happening, hello? Hola?", lo siguiente.. que escuche fue como si el se hubiera caído por unas escaleras, creo... y en su defecto el ruido de la estática de los auriculares aumentaba.****  
****Lo ultimo que escuche, fueron sollozos, llantos de una persona, no se si de mi amigo, o de su madre, o de alguien mas, mi mente no podía entender que rayos estaba sucediendo en ese momento.****  
****Las ultimas palabras que escuche, nunca las olvidare, y me dan escalofríos siempre que lo recuerdo..****  
****"Why?... ****  
****is your fault."****  
****La estática no me dejo escuchar quien y quien decía las palabras.****  
****Mi amigo lleva desde ese entonces sin conectarse a Xbox.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dash596**_

Luna Game

_Hace ya un tiempo, quise hacer un tipo de experimento, para saber si en verdad__  
__podía controlar esas visiones que suelo tener cuando estoy asustado, solo y en__  
__la oscuridad de un lugar donde no haya ninguna otra persona...__  
__Eran como las dos de la mañana y como no quería arriesgarme a salír de mi casa, porque había muchos ladrones,__  
__decidí irme al patio trasero de mi casa, es un lugar algo abierto, donde se encuentra__  
__solamente una gran mesa de madera, luego bastantes plantas, y seguido estaba la vieja__  
__huerta de mi ya fallecido abuelo, el lugar es demasiado tétrico si se lo encuentra__  
__con la luz apagada, entonces decidí solo dejar prendida la luz de la huerta, era__  
__solo un poste con un foco en el extremo, y se podía ver casi toda la huerta con algo__  
__de claridad, pero aún con esa luz prendida, no podía evitar el hecho de que la__  
__ambientación del patio era muy oscura, siniestra, perfecta...__  
__Llevé mi netbook a la punta de la ovalada mesa de madera, y me senté en el extremo__  
__que apuntaba a la huerta, dejandome a espaldas de ese lugar, como sea, no era mi__  
__intención ver hacia ese lugar y prendí mi netbook en la oscuridad...__  
__Al terminar de iniciarse la máquina, me dirigí a ''Equipo''-''Datos (D)'' y busqué__  
__la razón por la que me vine a este lugar, un simple juego que hizo alguien para__  
__asustar a los ''credulos'' que pensaran que ese era un juego inocente, común y corriente.__  
__El juego se llamaba ''Luna Game'', yo ya lo había jugado bastantes veces, hasta__  
__llegar al punto en que ya no me daba miedo, sino risa, isa de ver la tétrica cara de__  
__AppleBloom, la cual siempre me aparecía en véz de la de Pinkie Pie...__  
__El juego inició como siempre, tube un pequeño escalofrío pero supe que era cosa de__  
__mi imáginación, como de costumbre, entoncés moví a Luna por el nivel hasta llegar a__  
__la imágen esa... pasó un tiempo, llegué a una distancia que pensé que no sería posible__  
__que llegara, ya que la imágen debió haber saltado ya hace unos 30 segundos, empecé a__  
__preocuparme, pensé ''Seguro debe ser una configuración con respecto al día en que__  
__estoy jugando'' ya que en otro juego de Luna Game, si jugabas un viernes 13, te ponía una__  
__escena diferente...__  
__Empecé a ponerme algo nervioso, sabía que tarde o temprano me hiba a saltar una imágen,__  
__pero al menos no hiba a gritar, solo hiba a aparecer con una canción tétrica por unos__  
__cuantos segundos y listo.__  
__Seguí avanzando y ocurrió algo que me asustó bastante, la luz de la huerta se apagó,__  
__cuando me dí vuelta se volvió a prendér, pensé: ''Waw, eso fué muy tétrico jaja''__  
__suelo sonreír cuando veo algo que me asusta, pero mi risa acabó cuando miré a la__  
__pantalla de la netbook, estaba completamente en negro todo, y no había ninguna música__  
__ni nada por el estílo. ''Seguramente se me tildó esta porquería''- Dije medio enojado__  
__y a la vez medio relajado...__  
__Intenté apretar ALT + F4 para cerrar el juego, pero no me dejaba. Pensé ''Estúpido, el juego__  
__no le deja cerrar de esa manera al usuario'', al darme cuenta de eso intenté realizar__  
__el ''plan B'', apretar Alt + TAB, el cual siempre funcionaba, no sacaba el juego,__  
__pero al menos lo minimizaba, pero no funcionó esta vez. ''P***, en serio se me__  
__tildó la PC...'' Entonces fué cuando la escuché, escuché la tétrica música que pone cuando te salta la__  
__imágen pero no venía de la netbook, venía detrás de mí, vino de la huerta...__  
__como habrá sido mi reacción a ese momento, no lo sé, pero supé que algo malo me hiba a pasar si miraba,__  
__pero luego pensé de vuelta que todo era parte de mi jodida imaginación, entonces me di media vuelta__  
__para ver de que se trataba y solo puedo decír que no estaba preparado para lo que hiba a ocurrír después...__  
__En la parte más alejada de la huerta, casi llegando a la reja del vecino, había una figura,__  
__una figura completamente negra, que me estaba mirando.__  
__Cómo sabía yo esto?, Porque esa era la misma mirada que estubo observandome todo estos__  
__tiempos que jugaba Luna Game, era la figura de una pony conocida como AppleBloom, per__  
__esta cosa no era AppleBloom, era algún tipo de pesadilla que se hizo real.__  
__No sabía que era pero, el hecho de que no podía ni dejar de ver sus pupilas anaranjadas__  
__que se dirigían directamente hacía mí, o el hecho de que se le estaba dibujando una horrible y__  
__grotesca sonrisa que pasaba de oreja a oreja. No se como, pero de alguna forma era eso__  
__quien estaba cantando la canción que pone el juego una vez puesta la imágen...__  
__''Hush Now, Quiet Now, Is time to get your sleepy head, Hush Now Quiet Now, is time to go to bed''...__  
__Tenía ganas de llorar, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo ya que si me distraigo sacandome las lágrimas__  
__de la cara, eso aparecería en frente de mí y quien sabe que ocurriría después de eso...__  
__No quería arriesgarme a enfrentarme a la criatura, así que decidí correr hacía adentro de mi casa,__  
__pero eso estaba interrumpiendome el paso. No sabía que hacer, hasta que decidí hacer lo último que haría en un__  
__caso como este, junte muchas fuerzas, porque no era facíl con eso mirandome, ahora a solo unos tres metros__  
__de distancia. Así que empezé a hacerlo, empezé a reirme de esa cosa.__  
__La criatura no lo tomó para nada bien, ahora esa grotesca sonrisa se convirtió en una señal de despresio a todo mi ser,__  
__y terminó saltando encima de mí.__  
__Lo que recuerdo después de lo ocurrido es que me desperté en mi habitación, no se como llegué a aparecer aquí,__  
__y pensé que todo fue una rara pesadilla de las que suelo tener a veces...__  
__Me acosté sobre mi cama, y decidí abrír la netbook de vuelta. Al abrirla, me apareció la carpeta__  
__del juego Luna Game, en donde después de jugar te pone una cierta cantidad de imágenes, dependiendo la cual te tocó en el juego,__  
__con la misma cantidad de documentos de texto, todos los archivos suelen tener el nombre de ''The End Is Neigh'' seguido__  
__con el número de archivo, 1, 13, 40, etc.__  
__Pero en la carpeta había solo una imágen completamente negra con un tipo de luz blanca a lo lejos, era__  
__la imágen que siempre me aparecía de AppleBloom, solo que esta vez no había ninguna AppleBloom en ella, lo cual me terrorificó__  
__completamente. ''Habrá sido un sueño aquello, estaré soñando ahora mismo?, no lo creo'', entonces decidí__  
__ver que decía el documento de texto que acompañaba a la imágen, el documento no tenía ningún título en específico,__  
__pero aún asi, tenía mucho miedo de abrír el texto, hasta que al fín le dí doble click.__  
__Su contenido traumó mucho, ya que lo que estaba escrito decía:__  
__''This Isn't Over Yet...''__  
__Al terminar de leerlo, eliminé toda la carpeta lo más rápido que pude.__  
__Nunca más volví a jugar Luna Game, y cada vez que intentaba contar los sucedido, nadie quería creerme, en especial mis padres...__  
__Los días pasaban, pero las noches eran una tortura, cada vez que dormía, esa cosa estaba esperandome dentro de mis sueños.__  
__Hoy en día trato de hacer lo posible para evitar dormír, no me importa si nadie me cree, no me importa si me vuelvo paranoico o__  
__si me vuelvo loco, pero no quiero volver a escuchar a esa cosa cantar de vuelta.__  
__''Hush Now, Quiet Now, is time to get your sleepy head, Hush Now, Quiet Now, is time to go to bed''_[/i]


	4. Chapter 4

**La noche******

**By: Teck Jchange.******

Buenas noches.. mi nombre es ivan.. lamento esta presentacion tan fria.. bien, vengo aquí con la intencion de darles.. bueno.. a que me ayuden, desde hace 3 dias estoy muy nervioso, mi perro no deja de ladrar cada noche, y en ratos llora y se asusta, lo extraño es que los perros de los vecinos hacen el mismo patron, realmente estoy muy confundido con lo que ocurre, si no son los perros son los ruidos extraños de mi casa, cada rato logro escuchar lo que parece ser murmullos y mas cuando tengo mis auriculares puestos, es como si alguien tratara de darme una advertencia de lo que pasa.. o al menos eso creo yo.. nunca presto atencion a lo que dice realmente.

Hace poco estaba con mis amigos por facebook, todo era normal como de costumbre, reiamos y charlabamos, pero algo no se sentia bien, el frio que entraba en la habitacion era mas helado de lo normal, no le preste mucha atencion realmente, era de noche, por asi decirlo las 10:42 pm, yo no me preocupaba por el frio, el calor que emite la pantalla me mantenia al margen de las cosas asi que no habia ningun problema. Al paso del tiempo una extraña sensacion se hizo presente, sentia algo que nos ha ocurrido alguna vez a todos nosotros, la sensacion de que alguien nos habla, rapidamente me quite los auriculares y pregunte con un "mande", mi madre no respondia ya que estaba dormida por su jornada de trabajo, bueno que mas podria ser.

Al dia siguiente en la noche, segui la misma rutina de siempre, estar en la pagina enganchado mirando lo que ocurria realmente con la sociedad de hoy en dia, como todos sabemos es algo raro estar mirando las noticias por internet, estaba muy tranquilo mirando videos, pero la misma corriente de aire entro a mi habitacion, suspire y cambie de video, pero esto iba de mal en peor, el video estaba tardando mucho en cargar decidi jugar al minijuego de snake de youtube, pero mire el reflejo de mi ventana en la pantalla del ordenador, volteo para mirar pero solamente veia el reflejo de mi pantalla, volvi a lo mio pero el video seguia cargando. Un poco nervioso por lo ocurrido decidi encender la luz, pero algo me detubo.. esa ventana tenia algo detrás mirando, solo el reflejo en el ordenador me era util para mirar, no me atrevia a darle la cara.

Al querer levantarme se me era imposible caminar, la oscuridad era inmensa para mi, el interruptor quedaba a la mitad de la habitacion en la otra pared, la cama al lado mio no era una buena alternativa para mi, tal vez ese algo en la ventana tambien esta en la cama pero como dicen, no se debe creer en los monstruos, ellos no existen..

Decidido, corri y encendi la luz rapidamente para despues mirar por la ventana, no habia nada por suerte, pero era algo que realmente asusta, tener la ventana atrás tuya, ademas de la cama al lado, jamas hagan eso. A la noche siguiente, un dia antes de escribir esto, estaba sentando escribiendo, mi madre se fue de fiesta y yo me quede solo en casa, no sientia nada de miedo, es mas me sentia todo un hombre.. pero cambio todo cuando mis amigos comenzaron a bromear, yo les segui el juego como siempre, pero un mensaje llamo mucho mi atencion.. decia "no mires atrás" "es en serio, no mires atrás" "¿crees que bromeo?" me rei mucho del mensaje por un rato, pero volvi a mirar el reflejo de la ventana, iba a repetir el mismo proceso pero recorde el mensaje.. "no mires atrás".. en ese momento me paralize totalmente, esta vez sentia que alguien me miraba fijamente por la ventana, el frio viento entraba y circulaba por mis piernas, no tenia el valor de moverme, no podia apartar la mirada de la pantalla, tenia la oscuridad al lado mio literalmente, la puerta estaba abierta a mi derecha, la ventana atrás mia, y la cama.. al lado de la puerta, el interruptor estaba exactamente ubicado en la mitad de la cama, no sabia que hacer, lo mejor fue esperar a que mi madre llegara.

Esta noche, me siento algo temeroso, todo esta raro, los perros callaron, no hay ruidos, y mucho menos esa presencia de sentir que alguien mira por la ventana.. al fin la noche perfecta. Mientras tanto descanzo daba una noche perfecta no podia dejar de pensar en que realmente me estoy volviendo loco, ¿y si realmente estoy alucinando como cualquier otro tipo enfermo?.

No lo creo, mi madre siempre dijo que esos problemas solamente se dan en algunas personas pero ¿en cuales realmente?, no tengo desordenes sicologicos.. eso creo yo, nunca estoy seguro de nada, realmente no me importa, soy feliz y eso es lo que realmente interesa ahora.. no debo caer en la tentasion de esa sombra.. yo tengo cordura y logica.. a la logica nada le gana, la ciencia triunfara..  
Estoy sentado en esta inmunda silla que solo rechina y rechina, eso me molesta mucho.. ahora mismo estoy escuchando ruidos en la cocina.. no me importa, puede que sea un gato en busca de su cena.. o yo ser su cena.. veamos, estoy escribiendo esto a lo idiota.. jeje, asi me siento bien, me entretengo bastante.. o miren, acabo de encontrar un link genial, es un comic de terror.. valla, y yo que no aguanto mas el miedo.. realmente debo dejar deponer tantos puntos.. como sea, el comic esta genial una japonesa caminando en una calle oscura.. una mujer con mirada negra y una sonrisa macabra le pregunta por su bebe, la chava señala a un lugar a la nada, la señora se va.. la joven al querer irse escucha el grito de la señora que corre en 4 patas con la cabeza al rever diciendo mi bebe no esta ahí.. hahaha, eso me da risa.. realmente.. como si algo asi estubiera mirandome por la ventana..

Oh santo cielo, tengo realmente miedo, mis piernas debajo del escritorio estan frias, la corriente de aire que entra da algo de sensacion fea, y escribir como idiota aquí no me ayuda de nada.. no debi leer ese comic, estoy paralizado nuevamente y es feo, estoy respirando profundamente con ganas de ahorcarme a mi mismo.. pero ya no tengo esperanzas, la ventana se ha roto.  
Ahora mismo son las 3:13 am, mi madre aun no llega, alguien esta mirando por la ventana, y ha entrado lo puedo ver.. escucho murmullos en mi cabeza.. y la cama.. hace algunos ruidos.

Asi que por favor, los que lean esto, dejen de soñar que estan seguros.. tengo miedo.. se que vendra por mi, cuando menos lo espere estara desgarrandome, asi que por lo que mas quieran, enciendan su luz y no dejen de mirar atrsklm,v


	5. Chapter 5

**DARKO**

Cristales y orificios

Aquella noche Shining Armor y la Princesa Cadance celebraban la recuperación del imperio de cristal, ambos quedaron como gobernantes de aquel reino y uno de sus primeros actos reales fue el de apropiarse del castillo, así como obtener nuevos súbditos para la protección y manutención del imperio.

La pareja se sorprendió de la arquitectura de tan particular del edificio, pues no solo todo parecía hecho de cristal, sino que a su vez había formas insensatas en los cuartos y habitaciones. En uno de los ángulos del castillo había una escalera vertical que postulaba una especie de tentáculos en sus bordes, y que a través de encantamientos, daba a todos los pisos del castillo.

También había muchos objetos o unos pocos objetos entretejidos, como ejemplo, había una suerte de larga mesa operatoria, muy alta, con hoyos circulares en los extremos y que al usar magia a este le crecían unas sillas cristalinas. Después de maravillarse con el extraño edificio, Shining se disponía subir sus maletas y las de Cadance a su nueva habitación. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que estaban entusiasmados, pero dentro de la mente de ambos, había una mezcla de ansia con vacilación. En efecto, se querían y se juraron amor por el resto de sus vidas y dieron sus votos ante la princesa Celestia y sin embargo, estaban nerviosos de lo que se avecinaba, los dos habían aceptado la responsabilidad de un reino.

Después de tomar esa escalera llegaron a un pasillo de anchos tramos cristalinos y al caminar notaron que en el piso había huecos irregulares, después de caminar por varios minutos llegaron a su habitación. En eso vieron salir del cuarto a una unicornio encargada de la limpieza salir del cuarto, esto lo asumieron pues portaba un uniforme negro y un delantal, así como una escoba de cutie mark.

—Perdone, pero ya está listo su cuarto—comento la poni de limpieza, la cual reía al ver a los recién casados—solo daba los preparativos finales.

En eso vieron que esta partía, pero el delantal se le había caído.

—¡Espere, se le cayó esto! —le señalo Cadence.

—Oh, gracias querida, este delantal es una gran molestia—dijo sonriendo la unicornio.

En eso vieron a la poni de limpieza empieza a ponerse el delantal a casco, y observaron como esta se perdía en los huecos de cristal.

—Cadence me harías el favor—comento Shining con pesar.

En eso Cadance noto que Shining intentaba sostener las maletas con la magia de su cuerno pero no podía abrir la cerradura mágica de la puerta.

— ¡Oh cierto!—comento Cadence apenada.

En eso Cadence abre la puerta y lo primero que notaron sus ojos es que la habitación era suntuosa, y entonces paso su mirada en un enorme closet, la cual tenía la particularidad de tener pequeños agujeros como los del pasillo y noto que dichos agujeros daban de vista a la cama que se hallaba en medio de dos de muebles que tenia lámparas y a pesar de que la habitación era para una pareja, el cuarto constaba de dos cuartos de baños que estaban a los costados de aquella enorme cama, que estaba cubierta por un edredón de color rojo claro.

—Tomare un baño, sino te molesta —comento Cadence de manera tierna mientras que le prodigaba un suave beso en la mejilla de su amado.

Embobado por tal muestra de afecto, Shining perdió la concentración, dejando caer todas las maletas, y haciendo que Cadence comenzara reírse de su torpeza, en eso Shining rápidamente acomodo el equipaje en la habitación.

—¡Yo igual tomare un baño!— dijo nervioso Shining.

Así, ambos sincronizados como por arte de magia decidieron tomar un baño, el unicornio ingreso al baño y noto que este era casi igual de gigantesco que la habitación, vio que justo por encima del lavacascos se hallaba un reloj que marcaba las once. Después de meditar la manera de bañarse opto por preparase un baño de burbujas, sin embargo, este no se metía y dejaba que el liquido fluyera como si nada, este desdén era porque en su corazón albergaba la angustia y la duda, y todo el agua que iba cayendo en la gigantesca tina como si nada, haciendo que ningún ruido entrara en la habitación de baño, además de que Shining estaba ahogado en sus reflexiones.

Pensó que desde que se conocieron y casaron, jamás lo habían hecho, recordó que previamente había preguntado a los soldados reales sobre el "asunto" en particular, pero todos le habían comentado, no, los más correcto sería decir que todos le habían presumido exageraciones y solo decían bufonadas, todas las historia tenían cierto tinte de prepotencia era típico de los corceles, todos alardeaban de ser grandes sementales en esa cuestión, para Shining Armor esta lógica no tenía sentido, era como decir que los jugadores que nunca habían jugado cricket serian los mejores jugadores en su primer partido, es entonces que tuvo una remembranza muy lejana, de aquellas absurdas competencias en la pubertad. La disputa era la misma, y siempre entre las tres especies de poni, como, quien tenía las alas grandes, o que poni tenía el cuerno más largo, o quien duraba más, todos esos absurdos infantiles que involucraban medidas y eran alarde de la masculinidad.

En eso la realidad irrumpió en sus pensamientos de aquellos días lejanos, cuando sonaron cuatro golpes en el cuarto de baño, pero al final Shining Armor aun se sentía confundido y desconfiado de sí mismo, incluso llego a olvidar como rayos le había hecho para enamorar a Cadance. Pero para reconfortarse, se dijo así mismo que esta noche no ocurriría nada, solo dormirían y seria todo. Shining observo el reloj y vio que ya era medianoche, rápidamente abrió la puerta, pues seguro su esposa tenía algo urgente que decirle y entonces al abrirla el unicornio quedo fascinado ante la visión de su amada, esta se encontraba sobre sus cuatro patas, tenía el cabello mojado y se había puesto un extraño perfume que olía a flores primaverales, el olor y la visión lo habían dejado completamente estupefacto, la alicornio noto que el unicornio se encontraba completamente embobado así que fue ella quien tomo la delantera sujetando a Shining Armor del cuello y acariciarle la melena.

—Yo…—dijo Shining de manera entrecortada—aun no estoy…

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada—comento de forma coqueta la alicornio.

Pero la alicornio le interrumpió con un beso en sus labios y después se separo rápidamente y esta comienza a trotar alrededor de la cama pero sin subirse a ella. En eso el unicornio se le acerca lentamente a ella e inicia con un beso fugaz y algo torpe, aunque a ella no le importó.

Entonces separó sus labios y dejó que Shining intentara atrapar su lengua, aunque era tal vez demasiado brusco. Se besaron con rudeza. Pero el unicornio puso toda la pasión que poseía, para capturar sus labios una y otra vez. Repentinamente el unicornio se siente al borde del delirio por el roce de su lengua contra la suya. Es deliciosamente suave, pero insistente y algo brusco al mismo tiempo. El choque de sus labios hacia que al unicornio le latiera frenéticamente el corazón, tanto así que podía sentirlo chocar contra sus costillas. En eso Shining separo su cabeza un instante y vio que tenía a la princesa al alcance de sus cascos y trató de sujetarla, pero su casco tembloroso acabó resbalando sobre su cuerpo y termino empujándola de tal modo, que acabó haciéndole chocar contra la cama y las lámparas de los muebles cayeron al suelo y sonó el ruido estrepitoso de un mueble.

No obstante a la alicornio, no le pareció importarle y se fue acomodando en la cama y esta le hizo una seña traviesa con el casco para que continuaran de nuevo, Shining ignoro por completo las lámparas pues solo tenía ojos para ella y subió a la cama para comenzar a besarse pero sin mediarse palabras. La angustia y el temor de Shining Armor hacia que sus movimientos fueran urgentes y rápidos. Su cuerpo entero temblaba de anticipación, el unicornio tomo un poco de aire y volvieron a besarse con tanta rapidez que no parecían amantes. Sus movimientos no tenían nada de tiernos. De hecho, sus caricias eran tan bruscas, que cualquiera que los viera pensaría que se estaban peleando.

De repente Shining Armor había entrado en calor y la princesa contemplaba el miembro rígido del unicornio y sin más, Shining fue presa de la desesperación y le separó las patas traseras y se preparó para entrar en ella. La alicornio elevó las caderas con desesperación y gritó cuando la dura erección empezó a entrar en su cuerpo. Sudaba y jadeaba, pero no hizo amago de querer parar. De todas formas Shining no hubiera podido detenerse: la visión de la princesa rendida ante él, le estaba volviendo loco.

En eso el unicornio ve que en ella, hay cierto rechazo mezclado con anhelo, y por instante ve en la cara de su amante un sonrojo mezclado con pasión y esto hace que Shining quiera fundirse con ella ahí mismo, en plena cama, porque se tocan íntimamente. Entonces ambos cuerpos comienza a moverse acompasadamente y ambos sienten roces calientes y delirantemente apretados. Shining, ni siquiera pensó que podía hacerle daño. En cuanto entró en contacto con la piel cálida de la alicornio dejó de pensar. Empujó con fuerza, forzando la entrada, y la princesa tuvo que sujetar sus cascos al cabecero de la cama para no chocar con él, debido a los violentos golpes. Gemía y sollozaba de forma descontrolada con cada embestida. La cama parecía a punto de desarmarse debido a los bruscos movimientos. Y uno de los muebles comenzaba a azotarse bruscamente.

Pero los gritos de dolor se convirtieron en otros de dicha y Shining aceleró el ritmo. Se mordía los labios para no gritar, pero permanecía con los ojos abiertos, como si quisiera asegurarse de que todo aquello era real y no un sueño, de repente mientras una oleada de placer les hacía gritar de puro delirio, dejándolo vacío y lleno a la vez. Se derrumbó, no se dio cuenta de que la alicornio seguía moviéndose, tratando de alcanzar su propio paraíso. No se dio cuenta de que ella no había llegado al orgasmo hasta que abrió los ojos y vio que aún seguía empalmada.

Sólo entonces se fijó en la hermosura de su cuerpo, pero que seguía contraído por la desesperación mientras intentaba volver a rozar aquel punto de locura. Pero fue inútil y Shining salió de ella con cuidado y en un suspiro, luego el unicornio se arrastró hasta quedar a su lado. Se tumbó bocarriba, junto a ella, y la respiración de la alicornia se iba normalizando. Cuando todo volvía a estar en calma, unas palabras, medio susurradas, escaparon de los labios, del unicornio.

—Perdóname…

Entonces, sin saber por qué, Shining rompió a llorar. Era una imagen demasiado desoladora y ella se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba. Pero sabía que tenía que desahogarse.

—No hay cuidado— replico ella.

—Mientes—dijo Shining con melancolía.

La alicornio guardó silencio durante unos segundos.

—Querido, estoy bien…

—No es verdad, lo sé—y luego añadió—. Y ni siquiera te he esperado. Estaba tan nervioso que no me di cuenta de que aún no habías terminado.

—No pudiste aguantar, eso no es malo.

—Lo es si no consigo darte lo que necesitas. Quería que todo fuera perfecto y lo he arruinado todo. Como siempre, no pude darme cuenta en la boda de mi verdadero amor y ahora arruino nuestro momento.

La alicornio sonrió de manera comprensiva y le limpio las lágrimas del rostro.

—Era nuestra primera vez —susurró con cierto cariño— esto sólo quiere decir que tendremos que practicar más hasta que sea perfecto.  
Shining sonrió ante la indirecta y sorpresivamente había dejado de llorar.

—Gracias —murmuró la alicornio.

Shining parpadeó sorprendido y pregunto:

— ¿Por qué?

—Siéndote sincera, me llegaste a complacer de dos maneras—dijo sonriendo la alicornio.

Shining no sabía exactamente a qué se refería, su embotada mente no le permitía pensar con claridad, de repente el unicornio escucho unos leves golpes en el cuarto. Pero el exhausto unicornio ve que su amante lo abraza con dulzura y depositó un suave beso en su boca, que de alguna manera hizo que Shining se sienta relajado y terminara por dormirse. Después de una breve siesta Shining nota que Cadence no está a su lado. En eso se dirige rápidamente a la entrada del cuarto y no ve a ningún poni, mira al piso y halla un delantal, que se figuro que era de la encargada con la que se encontraron antes.

El potro comenzó a escuchar que algo se escurría del enorme closet, Shining abrió fugazmente el mueble y miro con horror que su esposa estaba amarrada y amordazada. Vio que de su inmóvil cuerpo salían ríos de sangre. La pobre había contemplado todo desde los pequeños agujeros mientras se princesa había golpeado inútilmente el mueble todo el tiempo, ante el shock, el unicornio alzo la mirada y noto que encima de ella había un mensaje en letras verdosas que decía lo siguiente:

"Oh Shining, engañarte a ti una vez fue un gusto. Sin embargo, engañarte dos veces, ¿de la misma manera? Es todo un placer"


	6. Chapter 6

**DARKO**

Cristales y orificios

Aquella noche Shining Armor y la Princesa Cadance celebraban la recuperación del imperio de cristal, ambos quedaron como gobernantes de aquel reino y uno de sus primeros actos reales fue el de apropiarse del castillo, así como obtener nuevos súbditos para la protección y manutención del imperio.

La pareja se sorprendió de la arquitectura de tan particular del edificio, pues no solo todo parecía hecho de cristal, sino que a su vez había formas insensatas en los cuartos y habitaciones. En uno de los ángulos del castillo había una escalera vertical que postulaba una especie de tentáculos en sus bordes, y que a través de encantamientos, daba a todos los pisos del castillo.

También había muchos objetos o unos pocos objetos entretejidos, como ejemplo, había una suerte de larga mesa operatoria, muy alta, con hoyos circulares en los extremos y que al usar magia a este le crecían unas sillas cristalinas. Después de maravillarse con el extraño edificio, Shining se disponía subir sus maletas y las de Cadance a su nueva habitación. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que estaban entusiasmados, pero dentro de la mente de ambos, había una mezcla de ansia con vacilación. En efecto, se querían y se juraron amor por el resto de sus vidas y dieron sus votos ante la princesa Celestia y sin embargo, estaban nerviosos de lo que se avecinaba, los dos habían aceptado la responsabilidad de un reino.

Después de tomar esa escalera llegaron a un pasillo de anchos tramos cristalinos y al caminar notaron que en el piso había huecos irregulares, después de caminar por varios minutos llegaron a su habitación. En eso vieron salir del cuarto a una unicornio encargada de la limpieza salir del cuarto, esto lo asumieron pues portaba un uniforme negro y un delantal, así como una escoba de cutie mark.

—Perdone, pero ya está listo su cuarto—comento la poni de limpieza, la cual reía al ver a los recién casados—solo daba los preparativos finales.

En eso vieron que esta partía, pero el delantal se le había caído.

—¡Espere, se le cayó esto! —le señalo Cadence.

—Oh, gracias querida, este delantal es una gran molestia—dijo sonriendo la unicornio.

En eso vieron a la poni de limpieza empieza a ponerse el delantal a casco, y observaron como esta se perdía en los huecos de cristal.

—Cadence me harías el favor—comento Shining con pesar.

En eso Cadance noto que Shining intentaba sostener las maletas con la magia de su cuerno pero no podía abrir la cerradura mágica de la puerta.

— ¡Oh cierto!—comento Cadence apenada.

En eso Cadence abre la puerta y lo primero que notaron sus ojos es que la habitación era suntuosa, y entonces paso su mirada en un enorme closet, la cual tenía la particularidad de tener pequeños agujeros como los del pasillo y noto que dichos agujeros daban de vista a la cama que se hallaba en medio de dos de muebles que tenia lámparas y a pesar de que la habitación era para una pareja, el cuarto constaba de dos cuartos de baños que estaban a los costados de aquella enorme cama, que estaba cubierta por un edredón de color rojo claro.

—Tomare un baño, sino te molesta —comento Cadence de manera tierna mientras que le prodigaba un suave beso en la mejilla de su amado.

Embobado por tal muestra de afecto, Shining perdió la concentración, dejando caer todas las maletas, y haciendo que Cadence comenzara reírse de su torpeza, en eso Shining rápidamente acomodo el equipaje en la habitación.

—¡Yo igual tomare un baño!— dijo nervioso Shining.

Así, ambos sincronizados como por arte de magia decidieron tomar un baño, el unicornio ingreso al baño y noto que este era casi igual de gigantesco que la habitación, vio que justo por encima del lavacascos se hallaba un reloj que marcaba las once. Después de meditar la manera de bañarse opto por preparase un baño de burbujas, sin embargo, este no se metía y dejaba que el liquido fluyera como si nada, este desdén era porque en su corazón albergaba la angustia y la duda, y todo el agua que iba cayendo en la gigantesca tina como si nada, haciendo que ningún ruido entrara en la habitación de baño, además de que Shining estaba ahogado en sus reflexiones.

Pensó que desde que se conocieron y casaron, jamás lo habían hecho, recordó que previamente había preguntado a los soldados reales sobre el "asunto" en particular, pero todos le habían comentado, no, los más correcto sería decir que todos le habían presumido exageraciones y solo decían bufonadas, todas las historia tenían cierto tinte de prepotencia era típico de los corceles, todos alardeaban de ser grandes sementales en esa cuestión, para Shining Armor esta lógica no tenía sentido, era como decir que los jugadores que nunca habían jugado cricket serian los mejores jugadores en su primer partido, es entonces que tuvo una remembranza muy lejana, de aquellas absurdas competencias en la pubertad. La disputa era la misma, y siempre entre las tres especies de poni, como, quien tenía las alas grandes, o que poni tenía el cuerno más largo, o quien duraba más, todos esos absurdos infantiles que involucraban medidas y eran alarde de la masculinidad.

En eso la realidad irrumpió en sus pensamientos de aquellos días lejanos, cuando sonaron cuatro golpes en el cuarto de baño, pero al final Shining Armor aun se sentía confundido y desconfiado de sí mismo, incluso llego a olvidar como rayos le había hecho para enamorar a Cadance. Pero para reconfortarse, se dijo así mismo que esta noche no ocurriría nada, solo dormirían y seria todo. Shining observo el reloj y vio que ya era medianoche, rápidamente abrió la puerta, pues seguro su esposa tenía algo urgente que decirle y entonces al abrirla el unicornio quedo fascinado ante la visión de su amada, esta se encontraba sobre sus cuatro patas, tenía el cabello mojado y se había puesto un extraño perfume que olía a flores primaverales, el olor y la visión lo habían dejado completamente estupefacto, la alicornio noto que el unicornio se encontraba completamente embobado así que fue ella quien tomo la delantera sujetando a Shining Armor del cuello y acariciarle la melena.

—Yo…—dijo Shining de manera entrecortada—aun no estoy…

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada—comento de forma coqueta la alicornio.

Pero la alicornio le interrumpió con un beso en sus labios y después se separo rápidamente y esta comienza a trotar alrededor de la cama pero sin subirse a ella. En eso el unicornio se le acerca lentamente a ella e inicia con un beso fugaz y algo torpe, aunque a ella no le importó.

Entonces separó sus labios y dejó que Shining intentara atrapar su lengua, aunque era tal vez demasiado brusco. Se besaron con rudeza. Pero el unicornio puso toda la pasión que poseía, para capturar sus labios una y otra vez. Repentinamente el unicornio se siente al borde del delirio por el roce de su lengua contra la suya. Es deliciosamente suave, pero insistente y algo brusco al mismo tiempo. El choque de sus labios hacia que al unicornio le latiera frenéticamente el corazón, tanto así que podía sentirlo chocar contra sus costillas. En eso Shining separo su cabeza un instante y vio que tenía a la princesa al alcance de sus cascos y trató de sujetarla, pero su casco tembloroso acabó resbalando sobre su cuerpo y termino empujándola de tal modo, que acabó haciéndole chocar contra la cama y las lámparas de los muebles cayeron al suelo y sonó el ruido estrepitoso de un mueble.

No obstante a la alicornio, no le pareció importarle y se fue acomodando en la cama y esta le hizo una seña traviesa con el casco para que continuaran de nuevo, Shining ignoro por completo las lámparas pues solo tenía ojos para ella y subió a la cama para comenzar a besarse pero sin mediarse palabras. La angustia y el temor de Shining Armor hacia que sus movimientos fueran urgentes y rápidos. Su cuerpo entero temblaba de anticipación, el unicornio tomo un poco de aire y volvieron a besarse con tanta rapidez que no parecían amantes. Sus movimientos no tenían nada de tiernos. De hecho, sus caricias eran tan bruscas, que cualquiera que los viera pensaría que se estaban peleando.

De repente Shining Armor había entrado en calor y la princesa contemplaba el miembro rígido del unicornio y sin más, Shining fue presa de la desesperación y le separó las patas traseras y se preparó para entrar en ella. La alicornio elevó las caderas con desesperación y gritó cuando la dura erección empezó a entrar en su cuerpo. Sudaba y jadeaba, pero no hizo amago de querer parar. De todas formas Shining no hubiera podido detenerse: la visión de la princesa rendida ante él, le estaba volviendo loco.

En eso el unicornio ve que en ella, hay cierto rechazo mezclado con anhelo, y por instante ve en la cara de su amante un sonrojo mezclado con pasión y esto hace que Shining quiera fundirse con ella ahí mismo, en plena cama, porque se tocan íntimamente. Entonces ambos cuerpos comienza a moverse acompasadamente y ambos sienten roces calientes y delirantemente apretados. Shining, ni siquiera pensó que podía hacerle daño. En cuanto entró en contacto con la piel cálida de la alicornio dejó de pensar. Empujó con fuerza, forzando la entrada, y la princesa tuvo que sujetar sus cascos al cabecero de la cama para no chocar con él, debido a los violentos golpes. Gemía y sollozaba de forma descontrolada con cada embestida. La cama parecía a punto de desarmarse debido a los bruscos movimientos. Y uno de los muebles comenzaba a azotarse bruscamente.

Pero los gritos de dolor se convirtieron en otros de dicha y Shining aceleró el ritmo. Se mordía los labios para no gritar, pero permanecía con los ojos abiertos, como si quisiera asegurarse de que todo aquello era real y no un sueño, de repente mientras una oleada de placer les hacía gritar de puro delirio, dejándolo vacío y lleno a la vez. Se derrumbó, no se dio cuenta de que la alicornio seguía moviéndose, tratando de alcanzar su propio paraíso. No se dio cuenta de que ella no había llegado al orgasmo hasta que abrió los ojos y vio que aún seguía empalmada.

Sólo entonces se fijó en la hermosura de su cuerpo, pero que seguía contraído por la desesperación mientras intentaba volver a rozar aquel punto de locura. Pero fue inútil y Shining salió de ella con cuidado y en un suspiro, luego el unicornio se arrastró hasta quedar a su lado. Se tumbó bocarriba, junto a ella, y la respiración de la alicornia se iba normalizando. Cuando todo volvía a estar en calma, unas palabras, medio susurradas, escaparon de los labios, del unicornio.

—Perdóname…

Entonces, sin saber por qué, Shining rompió a llorar. Era una imagen demasiado desoladora y ella se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba. Pero sabía que tenía que desahogarse.

—No hay cuidado— replico ella.

—Mientes—dijo Shining con melancolía.

La alicornio guardó silencio durante unos segundos.

—Querido, estoy bien…

—No es verdad, lo sé—y luego añadió—. Y ni siquiera te he esperado. Estaba tan nervioso que no me di cuenta de que aún no habías terminado.

—No pudiste aguantar, eso no es malo.

—Lo es si no consigo darte lo que necesitas. Quería que todo fuera perfecto y lo he arruinado todo. Como siempre, no pude darme cuenta en la boda de mi verdadero amor y ahora arruino nuestro momento.

La alicornio sonrió de manera comprensiva y le limpio las lágrimas del rostro.

—Era nuestra primera vez —susurró con cierto cariño— esto sólo quiere decir que tendremos que practicar más hasta que sea perfecto.  
Shining sonrió ante la indirecta y sorpresivamente había dejado de llorar.

—Gracias —murmuró la alicornio.

Shining parpadeó sorprendido y pregunto:

— ¿Por qué?

—Siéndote sincera, me llegaste a complacer de dos maneras—dijo sonriendo la alicornio.

Shining no sabía exactamente a qué se refería, su embotada mente no le permitía pensar con claridad, de repente el unicornio escucho unos leves golpes en el cuarto. Pero el exhausto unicornio ve que su amante lo abraza con dulzura y depositó un suave beso en su boca, que de alguna manera hizo que Shining se sienta relajado y terminara por dormirse. Después de una breve siesta Shining nota que Cadence no está a su lado. En eso se dirige rápidamente a la entrada del cuarto y no ve a ningún poni, mira al piso y halla un delantal, que se figuro que era de la encargada con la que se encontraron antes.

El potro comenzó a escuchar que algo se escurría del enorme closet, Shining abrió fugazmente el mueble y miro con horror que su esposa estaba amarrada y amordazada. Vio que de su inmóvil cuerpo salían ríos de sangre. La pobre había contemplado todo desde los pequeños agujeros mientras se princesa había golpeado inútilmente el mueble todo el tiempo, ante el shock, el unicornio alzo la mirada y noto que encima de ella había un mensaje en letras verdosas que decía lo siguiente:

"Oh Shining, engañarte a ti una vez fue un gusto. Sin embargo, engañarte dos veces, ¿de la misma manera? Es todo un placer"


	7. Chapter 7

**QUE NO SE APAGUEN LAS LUCES**

TAKERAU 

Rodrigo era un chico brillante, tanto que había ganado una beca por excelencia en la Universidad más prestigiosa de su país.  
Se destacaba en ciencias y matemáticas, pero nada de eso lo llenaba tanto como la literatura. Poseía libros a montón, de diversa temática, pero nada lo atraía mas que el genero del terror. Desde Stephen King hasta H.P. Lovecraft.

Su familia no era de alto estrato social, por ello, no podían darle el lujo de un apartamento grande en la gran ciudad, así que Rodrigo, comenzó un viaje a buscar alojamiento.  
No logro encontrar nada que estuviese a su alcance, ni siquiera una habitación pequeña en una hostal. Así que, deprimido e impotente, tomo el dinero que tenia y emprendió un paseo por el centro de la ciudad.  
Paseando entre las bancas y arboles del parque, en una noche fría y seca, encontró un pequeño papel que decía "Se arriendan habitaciones para estudiantes".  
Casi como un felino, Rodrigo se abalanzo sobre el papel y lo leyó con mas detenimiento:

"Se arriendan habitaciones para estudiantes".

Cama, escritorio, muebles y closets.  
$5.000 pesos mensuales.

Una sonrisa llena de jubilo se dibujo en su rostro y concurrió a la dirección que indicaba ese pequeño papel. Pero esa sonrisa no duro mucho, ya que el lugar era horrible.  
La madera estaba podrida, la puerta no cerraba, contaba con un par de ventanas rotas y de ella, emanaba un aura sombría y aterradora.

**"Peor es nada"**, pensó.

Al entrar, notó que la casa era muy oscura, mas de lo normal, como si alguien o algo huía de la luz y construyo ese lugar a propósito.  
Dio un par de golpes sobre el mostrador, pero no hubo respuesta.  
Insistió un par de veces más hasta que por fin alguien atendió su llamado.

Era Jorge, un tipo de tez oscura, grandes ojeras, de perfil amenazante y mirada penetrante.  
Rodrigo mostró el papel y Jorge asintió con la cabeza.

Lo llevo a la habitación mas alejada del pórtico, abrió la puerta y lo invito a dejar sus cosas sobre el escritorio y la cama.  
Al irse Jorge, Rodrigo comenzó a examinar su nueva habitación, que era mas oscura y fría que el resto de la casa.  
Extenuado por su búsqueda, se acostó y reflexiono sobre su suerte de encontrar a ultimo momento un lugar donde dormir. De pronto, comenzó a escuchar unos leves golpecitos en su techo, luego en su pared y al final se detuvieron en una pequeña rejilla que quedaba a los pies de su cama, en la pared del otro extremo.  
**"Deben ser las ratas, en este lugar parece no haberse hecho aseo durante un buen tiempo, no me sorprendería que moraran un par de roedores". Se dijo a si mismo.**

Estiro sus brazos, tomo una posición mas cómoda y durmió.  
Esa noche tuvo una pesadilla, aunque no sabe realmente si llamarla pesadilla.  
Soño que se despertaba, miraba hacia la rejilla y veía a un ser peludo, pequeño y con garras que se acercaba lentamente hacia el, lentamente, haciendo crujir la pútrida madera bajo sus pequeñas garras.

Al día siguiente despertó con algo de fiebre y muy sudado.  
Se baño, vistió y se dispuso a dar un paseo por los alrededores para familiarizarse con la nueva ciudad.  
Antes de irse, hecho un ultimo vistazo a la rejilla.

Su rostro se puso pálido al descubrir que la rejilla, efectivamente, tenia un agujero, y que por el, pasaba perfectamente el ser que lo atormento esa noche.

De ahí en adelante todo comenzó a empeorar. Las pisadas eran mas fuertes, la rejilla era roída por algo con dientes lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper el mismo metal, la pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez, y la fiebre se hacia más fuerte.  
Una noche decidió no dormir, y, armado con un trozo de madera, se dispuso a vigilar la rejilla.  
No paso mucho tiempo cuando comenzó nuevamente el sonido.

Pero esta vez, se detuvo en la pared.  
Intrigado, Rodrigo se acerca a la pared y, con terror en los ojos, apoya lentamente su oído para intentar escuchar.

"PUM" suena un fuerte golpe en la pared, justo donde había apoyado su oído y rápidamente, los pequeños pasos se dirigen a la rejilla. Rodrigo se compone, y con un esfuerzo sobre humano, logro ponerse de pie, aunque las piernas le temblaban.

Por la oscuridad natural de la noche, más la poca iluminación de su pieza no logro distinguir que diablos era lo que salia lentamente de la rejilla, hasta que se le acerco lo suficiente.

Era una pequeña persona, con barba algo larga, ojos amarillos como los de un felino, dientes afilados y en punta, como los de algún depredador carnívoro, unas garras casi curvas y un rostro aterradoramente... humano.  
Rodrigo se paralizo, su cuerpo no obedecía orden alguna y se quedo quieto, mientras que este horrible ser subía por su pantalón.

Cuando este ser llego a su cintura, le mordió la muñeca, saboreo su sangre y se bajó.  
Mientras se iba, soltó una risa molesta e irónica y dijo:

**"Me gusta tu sabor, volveré por más..."**  
Al perderse entre las sombras soltó otra risotada más y le dijo con tono amenazante:  
**"No hagas nada estúpido..."**

Apenas las risas pararon, Rodrigo despertó.

**"Solo un sueño, no te preocupes, el cambio de ambiente te esta afectando, solo un sueño, solo un sueño".**  
Al menos eso pensaba él hasta que miro su muñeca ensangrentada y soltó un grito que no paso desapercibido por sus compañeros de hostal quienes corrieron a auxiliarlo.

Allí conoció a Cristobal, un chico que iba ya en su tercer año de Universidad.  
Le contó, con algo de vergüenza, su historia a Cristobal, joven el cual, para sorpresa de Rodrigo, lo tomo muy enserio.

**"En esta casa - Dice Cristobal - Se llevaron a cabo muchos sacrificios por parte de agrupaciones Satánicas.****  
****Su objetivo era convocar al mismo Satan, pero en vez de eso, solo lograron atraer la atención de un pequeño esbirro.****  
****Nosotros lo llamamos Ognal.****  
****Como no podemos expulsarlo, solo nos limitamos a tener luz en nuestros dormitorios y así ahuyentarlo.****  
****Te recomiendo dormir con la luz encendida".**

Tomo en cuenta lo que dijo Cristobal y desde ese día durmió con la luz encendida.

Pasaron 4 meses y Rodrigo ya se había olvidado de las horribles noches que tuvo que pasar por culpa de ese tal "Ognal".  
Caminaba de vuelta a su pieza desde la Universidad, cuando, producto de una gran tormenta se largo a llover.  
Rodrigo corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su habitación y se sentó en su escritorio a repasar un nuevo día de clases.

Caía la noche y Rodrigo ya cansado, miro por la ventana y, para su horror, la luz, por culpa de la tormenta, se había cortado en los distritos más al norte de la ciudad.

Tomo su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir a mano alzada y con un terror que se reflejaba en su escritura.

Se oyó un grito estremecedor, ya casi inhumano.  
Cristobal se levanto de su cama y corrió rápidamente a la habitación de Rodrigo.  
Le costo un buen trabajo encontrar la puerta, la luz se habia cortado y Cristobal solo tenia de aliado el tacto.  
Al entrar, con dificultad por la oscruidad, Cristobal pudo distinguir a Rodrigo.  
Este estaba en la silla del escritorio, tenia convulsiones tan fuertes, que Cristobal tuvo que sostenerlo con ambas manos para que este no se diera un fuerte golpe en el piso.  
Sus gritos eran tan desesperados, que parecía que estuviese expuesto a una tortura inimaginable, hasta que cesaron.

Rodrigo había muerto.

Cristobal se levantó y con paso nervioso atravesó la habitación de Rodrigo para llamar a la policía.  
Cuando Cristobal se volteo, vio salir a un ente peludo desde el pecho de Rodrigo que se escabullo por la oscuridad hasta la rejilla.  
Cuando Ognal ya se habia escapado de cualquier luz, soltó una carcajada y dijo:

**"Le dije que no hiciera nada estúpido".**

Cristobal dejó caer el teléfono, se acerco al cadáver y su rostro paso de terror a asco.  
El ente había hecho un agujero en el pecho de Rodrigo. Se abrió paso desde las costillas hasta el corazón y lo había devorado (conclusión que saco Cristobal al ver el agujero donde debía estar aquel órgano).

Cristobal, ya fuera de si y con lagrimas en los ojos, noto que Rodrigo había escrito los últimos minutos de su vida y comenzo a leerlo en voz alta:

**"Acabo de ver por la ventana y la luz se a cortado en los extremos de la ciudad.****  
****Viene por mi estoy seguro, me comerá vivo.****  
****No quiero morir... Me queda mucho aún.****  
****Escucho ruidos, voces... El grita, ese maldito sonido es enloquecedor.****  
****¿Por que nadie mas oye?¿Seré yo el que se ha vuelto loco?****  
****Porfavor...****  
****Que no se apaguen las luces****  
****Que no se apaguen las luces****  
****Que no se apaguen las luces****  
****Que no se apaguen las luces****  
****Que no se apaguen las luces****  
****Que no se apaguen las luces****  
****Que no se apaguen las luces"**


	8. Chapter 8

**ARKHAM**

Cuando los perros aúllan**  
**  
_Cuando oigas un aullido cortando el silencio de la noche huye__  
__Busca a tu familia y tus animales, enciérrate en tu casa, no duermas, no comas, no llores porque ellos te encontraran, únete a otros para afrontar la soledad pero nunca les des pelea porque lo mas seguro es que termines en las fauces de La Gran Bestia Blanca del Bosque__  
__Cuando los perros aúllan es la muerte blanca la que viene con hambre._

Alástor leía esto mientras iba hacia un pueblo al este de Ponyville, Lamés, Alástor era un unicornio residente en Canterlot aficionado a coleccionar historias de cada pueblo de Equestria y era su trabajo para en la Gran Biblioteca del palacio, esta vez esta historia no tenia ver con las clásicas historias de ponys era algo raro, trataba sobre los perros, los perros casi nunca son una amenaza de hecho solo les interesa vender piedras preciosas y nada mas pero en Lamés eran temidos hasta el punto de que los pobladores pidiesen que enviasen a el ejercito a protegerlos pero el gobierno no hizo caso pensando solamente que era una broma o una pony vieja e histérica quería eliminarlos

Cuando Alástor llego la aldea no se diferenciaba mucho de otras como Ponyville, la misma arquitectura, los mismos negocios, hasta los pobladores no se diferenciaban muchos de otros ponys, pero ellos a diferencia de otros tenían grandes ojeras, hablaban en susurros rápidos e interrumpían sus conversaciones cada dos frases para echar una temerosa mirada a su alrededor y lo mas extraño no había unicornios

-¿Porque vino?-oyó un tímido reproche  
-¿Quiere morir?-oyó otro  
-¡Nos ha condenado!-alguno alzo un poco la voz  
-¡Por Equestria! ¡Es tan joven es una desdicha!-una joven Pegaso lloro, y cosa así fue con que lo recibieron, Alástor trato de hablar con alguno pero antes de que abriese la boca todos habían huido y encerrado en sus casas, tan era el silencio que podía oírse con claridad como se pasaban los picaportes para cerrar las puertas, quedo totalmente solo y extrañado, ¿Acaso nunca han visto un unicornio? , Pensó, ¿O es acaso que les aterra los forasteros? , mientras pensaba en esto trataba de buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche pero en cada puerta que tocaba o era el silencio o las amenazas de los habitantes quienes contestaban a su llamado

-es mejor que me vaya-murmuro viendo que desde una casa un pony de aspecto rudo lo miraba de manera poco amigable volvió a la estación de trenes, el único empleado que quedaba se veía nervioso y apresurado por cerrar cuando vio a Alástor dio un pequeño grito  
-¡YA CERRAMOS!-grito mientras tomaba sus pertenencias-¡LARGUESE!  
-espere-dijo Alástor molesto-dígame, ¿que diablos pasa en este pueblo de locos?  
-¡Solo lárguese y déjeme en paz!-grito el empleado Alástor se le acerco-¡NO ME TOQUE!  
-¿Cuando pasa el siguiente tren?- pregunto mientras el empleado huía despavorido  
-¡Para usted nunca!-fue lo único que le dijo y se perdió en las sombras crepusculares

Era obvio, tendría que pasar la noche en la estación, paso un largo rato buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche de manera mas abrigadora, lo único que encontró fue un espacio entre dos grandes cajas, ahí comenzó a escribir en su diario sus impresiones sobre Lamés, empezó por criticar la actitud de los ciudadanos esto le tomo un largo rato porque cuando miro el reloj de la estación vio que eran las 9:45 de la noche había estado escribiendo desde las 6:18, bostezo y estiro sus patas se acurruco y empezó a dormir pero no lo hizo por mucho tiempo.

No había pasado ni una hora cuando un sonido aterrador lo despertó, puso atención y volvió a escuchar ese sonido era un aullido, maldijo en voz baja pensando en que algún habitante trataba de asustarlo así que volvió a tratar de dormir pero los aullidos seguían y se intensificaron, harto ya salio para hacerle frente a los pesados bromistas  
-¡YA CALL…!-no eran ponys, ni pegasos ni mucho menos unicornios, eran perros todos vestidos con pieles y cueros cubriendo sus caras con una mascara de aspecto macabro, Alástor quedo presa del terror trato de moverse pero parecía que sus cascos estaban clavados al piso, entre tanto los perros olisquearon el aire y uno que parecía el jefe de la jauría por su mascara que brillaba con una lúgubre luz azul noto al unicornio y con un gesto de su garra un grupo de perros se abalanzaron sobre el, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar. Mientras en las casas los habitantes se apretujaban aterrados mientras murmuraban: "uno más, uno menos".

A Alástor le cubrieron la cara con una bolsa, le ataron las patas y se lo llevaron, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando? Eso jamás se sabrá, lo que si se sabe es que cuando le arrancaron la bolsa de la cabeza estaba en una gran gruta, iluminada únicamente por unas apestosas velas hechas con sebo de rata y la mascara del jefe, tomo un tiempo acostumbrarse a la pobre iluminación pero casi no tubo tiempo unas fuertes garras le tomaron la cabeza y sintió una respiración y un olisqueo que le recorría el cuerpo cuando pudo ver mejor vio que era una vieja perra, delgada como un hueso, llena de sarna, una de sus garras estaba terriblemente mutilada, sus grasientos y grises cabellos le cubrían la cara solo se podía ver el negro y brillante morro de su nariz  
-es un unicornio-dijo con voz cansada y ronca-es perfecto EL estará mas que satisfecho yo te bendigo Warbet Hijo de Samifr  
-gracias madrecita-dijo el jefe inclinando la cabeza, luego la perra lo miro la cara, dos discos plateados miraban sin mirar a Alástor, a pesar de que era una cara de vieja podía verse que en un tiempo mejor era muy bella, le tanteo las mejillas mientras murmuraba cosas intangibles sonrío mostrando una fila de dientes negros y podridos y al final grito:  
-¡LLAMEN A ARNAK MI NIETAY LLEVEN AL UNICORNIO A LA CELDA!-una algarabía infernal inundo la cueva entre gruñidos y ladridos el unicornio fue arrojado en una oscura y fría celda mientras que afuera la vieja perra daba un grito innatural y que impuso silencio en la extraña asamblea.

Alástor logro soltarse de las amarras trato de buscar una salida con la luz que emitía de su cuerno pero al final no encontró nada desesperado empezó a suplicar pero nadie le prestaba atención, todo estaba en silencio solo se oía la voz de la vieja  
-Arnak Hija de Garkler debes saber que Nhetlotklit me ha llamado a su lado, tu como mi única nieta deberás tomar mi lugar y servir al gran Nhetlotklit así que recita la historia de nuestro gran dios-como de una ola se tratase los perros empezaron a emitir un grito al unísono "anut", Alástor a pesar del miedo saco su diario y empezó a escribir lo que pasaba con la esperanza de quien encontrase su diario supiese lo que paso  
-Nhetlotklit-se oyó una voz joven y temblorosa-huyendo del Gran Devorador de Estrellas cayo al planeta durante el imperio del dragón hace millares de años, con su guía sus seguidores, los xac-móc lograron construir la gran ciudad de U'yq, y lograron matar a los dragones que no eran mas que una bestias, pero las semillas del Gran Devorador de Estrellas encontraron y dieron muerte a los xac-móc y encerraron al gran dios Nhetlotklit en la tierra impura atado hasta que la danza del centro del universo termine, los eones pasaron y la tierra apareció una raza que le sirvieron alimentándolo, los humanos, gracias a su avatar, La Bestia Blanca del Bosque, ellos le sirvieron con sacrificios y adorándolo y el a cambio les dio poderes, se comunicaba con los que mantenía su parte mas primitiva latente pero los humanos evolucionaron y lo olvidaron, logro vivir por los pocos seguidores que todavía le seguían, pero de repente La Gran Guerra de los Hongos masacro a los humanos de una población de diez mil millones de humanos quedaron solamente setecientos mil quinientos doce y el gran Nhetlotklit durmió para evitar morir de hambre, al despertar había un nueva raza en el planeta, los Pony, pero ellos no acataban sus ordenes-aquí los perros gruñeron y maldijeron a los pobladores de Equestria pero volvieron a quedar en silencio-ni siquiera durante el reino de la serpiente del caos, entonces recurrió a otras especies y estas sacrificaron ponys, pegasos y unicornios, y fueron estos últimos lo que satisface su hambre y por eso solo sacrificamos unicornios-Alástor soltó la pluma y empezó a llorar, empezó a rezar esperando un inexistente milagro, mientras afuera Arnak terminaba su relato  
-bien-dijo su abuela satisfecha-ahora relata mi historia que es la de tu clan y solo así serás la gran sacerdotisa  
-¡Tu, Oh gran madre! Naciste en las islas del este y fuiste vendida como esclava, por el daimo que estaba en guerra con otro daimo, en la mas tierna infancia y obligada a cargar de enormes carros llenos de rocas y demás escorias inmundas, pero un día mientra laborabas nuestro gran dios te llamo y te hizo una prueba y tu sin titubear trituraste tu garra derecha con una piedra y desde entonces has guiado nuestro pueblo, curado nuestras enfermedades, dirigido durante la guerra y nos ha educado-los victoreos y rezos no terminaron hasta que Arnak termino, mientras tanto Alástor trataba en profunda desesperación abrir la piedra con su cuerno pero lo único que lograba era lacerarse el rostro y astillase el cuerno hasta que se desmayo por la contusiones.

Cuando volvió en si ya no estaba ni en la cueva ni en la celda, estaba en claro de un bosque mientras los perros danzaban con grotescas figuras e infligiéndose terribles cortaduras con lanzas y cuchillos de pedernal alrededor de un gran y espectral fuego verde, frente a el había una esbelta y joven perra, Arnak supuso, que rezaba en un olvidado y profano idioma, tenia los ojos en blanco estaba en un profundo trance, su abuela estaba a su par, a pesar de su ceguera sonreía orgullosa porque sabia lo que pasaba, Alástor estaba abrumado, el incesante clamor de los tambores, los gritos, el maldito rezo de Arnak, la sonrisa de la maldita vieja poco a poco la cordura lo abandonaba.

De repente Arnak grito de la misma manera que su abuela imponiendo un solemne silencio  
-Entrani'ch-iov-aznareps-enog-etaicsal -murmuro y tan pronto termino esta indescifrable oración el ambiente se inundo de una terrible fetidez, del bosque salio un murmullo como la respiración de un moribundo que anhelaba seguir viviendo y entre los árboles una enorme, deforme y borrosa masa blanca apareció, Alástor miro horrorizado como unas blancas y delgadas ramas salían, empezaron por ser solo dos pero siguieron saliendo hasta completar 48 pares de ramas que eran en realidad una especie de brazos semejantes a los de las mantis religiosas, igual de afiladas e igual de eficientes, el ultimo pensamiento cuerdo de Alástor fue: La Bestia Blanca del Bosque

La policía de Canterlot no sacaba nada de los ciudadanos de Lamés nadie sabia algo de un unicornio llamado Alástor, una pegaso dijo que encontró un diario enana gruta, pero en ese diario no había nada, solo una critica a Lamés y el resto era solo garabatos y manchones de tinta combinados con lagrimas, la pegaso fue arrestada como sospechosa de la desaparición de Alástor, al oír esto la pegaso lloro pero de alegría se iba de esa maldita aldea y por fin dormiría tranquila. Por otro lado los policías querían irse antes de que anocheciera porque:_Cuando los perros aúllan es la muerte blanca la que viene con hambre.__  
_


	9. Chapter 9

¡Increíble, mi señor! No había visto yo a alguien tan joven mostrar tanta habilidad con la ballesta. ¡Soltad a la jauría, espolead a los caballos! ¡El ciervo está herido! - gritó Roberto, el montero mayor.- Cogedle antes de que llegue al Manantial de la Roca, o perderemos la presa.

Los cazadores espolearon a sus monturas y se echaron junto a los galgos en persecución de la presa herida. El ciervo, cojeando, corría tan rápido como podía, y saltaba entre arbustos y maleza demasiado espesa para los caballos, que al no poder cruzarla, obligaban a los jinetes a ir dando rodeos para intentar aproximarse al ciervo, que aumentaba cada vez más la distancia. Los perros no tenían menores dificultades, y a duras penas podían perseguir al animal herido.  
A la cabeza de los cazadores iban Roberto y Julián, el joven barón en cuyo honor, con motivo de su boda, se celebraba la cacería. Llegaron cabalgando a una zona de bosque más despejada, y tras divisar a unos cuantos metros al ciervo seguido de los perros, espolearon a sus corceles para rematar al animal. Este, asustado, corrió aún más deprisa, y de un salto, atravesó un arroyo y siguió corriendo.  
-¡Alto! – ordenó Roberto al resto de los cazadores,- Está visto que Dios no quiere que ese ciervo sea presa.  
Se detuvieron los caballos y se llamaron a los perros, que volvieron con sus dueños. Julián se volvió, lívido de ira, hacia el montero.  
-¡Imbécil! ¿Qué haces? ¿No ves que es la primera y única pieza? Cae la tarde y dudo que haya tiempo de encontrar más ¿Por qué detienes la cacería?  
- Mi señor, por ningún motivo cruzaría yo ese arroyo. Más allá está el Manantial de la Roca, y se dice que allí vive el mismísimo Diablo. El lugar está maldito. Si una presa entra ahí, se la ha de dejar ir.  
- ¡De ningún modo dejaré escapar a ese ciervo! Aún se le ve entre los árboles. ¡Es la primera pieza que cazo y no voy a perderla por motivo de simples supersticiones!

Dicho esto, Julián dirigió su caballo hacia el arrollo, pero el animal se negó a pisar sus aguas. Con gran enfado, el noble se bajó del caballo y se dispuso a cruzar el riachuelo.  
- Mi señor, por favor, sed prudente. – imploró Roberto, poniendo a Julián la mano sobre el hombro.  
Como única respuesta, el joven barón le asestó un fuerte manotazo en la cara, y cogiendo su espada, su ballesta y unos virotes cruzó el arroyo a la carrera siguiendo el rastro de sangre del ciervo que empezaba en la otra orilla.

Los demás nobles y cazadores que participaban en la cacería observaron con gran consternación como desaparecía el barón entre la espesura. Después dijo el montero mayor:  
- Han visto ustedes que yo intenté detenerle, de acuerdo con mi deber como vasallo, y apartarle de peligro, mas no me quiso escuchar. Hasta aquí llega el montero con su ballesta. De adelante, que pase el capellán con su Biblia.

El barón estaba sentado en su sillón de ébano, junto a la chimenea del centro del gran salón principal de su residencia. La lumbre que tenía en frente era la única fuente de luz y proyectaba tétricas sombras por toda la sala. El fuego salta y chisporroteaba ante el joven de noble cuna y se reflejaba en sus ojos marrones, que dirigían su perdida mirada a las llamas.  
- Estáis pálido mi señor. ¿Necesitáis algún tipo de abrigo? No tengo problema en traerle unas pieles.- dijo la voz de Roberto a sus espaldas.  
- No es necesario. – respondió Julián sin apartar la mirada del fuego.  
- Me tenéis preocupado, señor. Desde el día que os adentrasteis en el bosque en pos del ciervo, no habéis vuelto a ser el mismo. Poco a poco al principio, y luego más bruscamente, vuestra salud ha ido decayendo. Ya no hacéis gala del vigor de antaño y ni siquiera prestáis atención a vuestra esposa. Tan solo salís todas las mañanas con la ballesta y volvéis con las manos vacías. ¿Por qué motivo pasáis tan largas horas lejos de vuestra hacienda y vuestra gente?  
- Roberto, si tú supieras…- Julián miró melancólicamente a su sirviente.- Tú has recorrido todo el monte, conoces cada rincón de estas sierras. ¿Has conocido, alguna vez, una mujer que vive entre los árboles?  
- ¡Una mujer! – exclamó con asombro el cazador.  
- Sí, una mujer. Creí que podría guardar el secreto, pero no puedo, no por más tiempo. Por ello te lo cuento a ti, mi más fiel sirviente. El día que, a pesar de tus advertencias, llegué al Manantial de la Roca, recobré el ciervo que perseguía, pero, tras ello, me llenó un gran deseo de soledad. Caminando llegué al mismo manantial. Tendrías que verlo, Roberto. Es precioso.  
Entre las ramas de los árboles los rayos de luz iluminan el lugar. El rumor del viento moviendo suavemente las hojas es, junto con las aguas, la única fuente de sonido. Pero lo más maravilloso es el manantial en sí. De una grieta surgen las gotas de agua, que van saltando, danzando y rebotando entre las rocas y plantas hasta caer, de todas las formas posibles, en un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas, cantando una melodía única al golpear su superficie. Es un lugar que invita al recogimiento.  
Desde entonces, siempre que salía a cazar, me dirigía en realidad al manantial. Pero un día sucedió algo inesperado. Encontré allí la mujer más bella que puedas imaginar, Roberto. Tiene los cabellos rubios como el oro, la piel blanca y suave como alabastro y los labios más rojos que la sangre. Todo en ella es perfección, pero sus ojos no son de este mundo. Son lo más bonito que haya presenciado un hombre. Unos ojos grandes, claros, cristalinos…  
- ¡Azules! – gritó Roberto, con los ojos llenos de miedo, mientras se santiguaba.  
- ¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿La conoces? – preguntó el noble esperanzado.  
- ¡No, el cielo me libre! Pero cuando me decía mi madre que me alejase de aquella charca me explicó que vivía en ella un demonio de ojos azules, ojos azules como el hielo, que traerían la muerte a quien los mirase. Por favor, mi señor, por lo de este mundo y lo del siguiente, prométame que no volverá a ir al manantial, pues le costará la vida y traerá desgracias a los que más quiere.  
- Roberto, ¿no lo veis? Vivo y muero por esos ojos. Amo a esa mujer. Por nada en el mundo dejaría de ir a verla.  
- ¡Que tenga entonces el señor piedad de nosotros! Al perturbar las aguas de ese manantial tú ya has firmado tu condena.

Al llegar al Manantial de la Roca, Julián encontró a la mujer de sus sueños. Ella se giró para mirarle, y después volvió a darle la espalda.  
- ¡Espera! – dijo el joven. -¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes? Necesito saberlo. Te amo. Seas de donde seas, quiero pasar mi vida contigo. Si aceptas, te haré mi esposa, seas noble o villana.  
La mujer se volvió y examinó a Julián con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
- ¿Y si fuese… un demonio?  
Julián la miró. Le recorrió un sudor frío, vaciló un instante y, en un arrebato de amor, exclamó:  
- ¡También si fueses un demonio! Al igual que todo río está destinado al mar, es amarte mi destino. Amarte en esta vida y más allá de ella.  
- No soy yo Julián, una mujer cualquiera. Soy el espíritu de estos bosques, algo más allá de lo que la mayoría de los hombres comprende. Tú te has mostrado superior al resto. Has desoído las supersticiones y has atendido mi llamada; has sabido aceptar mi amor. Ven. Bésame. Ven para que podamos vivir siempre juntos. Fúndete conmigo. Deja que el amor nos una. Ven. En el fondo del lago descansaremos.

El noble avanzó hacia su amada. Un abrazo frío le rodeó. Sintió unos labios contra su boca. Lentamente cayó hacia las aguas. Cuando se sumergió en el lago, un profundo sueño le invadió, el tan buscado descanso. Y lo último que vio antes de dormir por última vez fueron unos ojos mirándole. Unos ojos azules.

Los jinetes gritaban órdenes a los perros, que corrían de un lado a otro por todo el bosque. Cuando vio que su señor había desaparecido, Roberto se temió lo peor. Tan pronto como el Sol apareció en el horizonte, reunió a sus mejores cazadores y rastreadores y salieron en busca del joven barón. Confirmando las peores sospechas del montero, el rastro de Julián se dirigía hacia el Manantial de la Roca. Ahora los cazadores buscaban al noble por medio monte.  
Roberto se dirigió con su caballo al lugar donde vieron al ciervo cruzar el arroyo el día de la fatídica cacería. Para su sorpresa distinguió una figura humana al otro lado del riachuelo que creyó identificar como a su señor. Se bajó del caballo y, apretando con fuerza el crucifijo que llevaba al cuello, cruzó las aguas al tiempo que dedicaba una oración al arcángel San Miguel y llegó junto al moribundo.  
- Señor, ¿se encuentra usted bien? – preguntó.  
- Roberto… - dijo, por única respuesta Julián con voz ronca.  
- ¡Mi señor, no se desvanezca ahora! ¡Aguante!  
Pero ya era tarde. Julián se desplomó sobre los brazos de su sirviente, dirigiéndole una última mirada. Una mirada azul hielo. Una mirada en la que se leía muerte.

Era una fría mañana de viernes. Las campanas de la iglesia resonaban, proclamando la celebración de un funeral. Dentro, uno de los presentes comentaba:  
- Desde que cruzó las aguas de ese arroyo, una maldición cayó sobre él. La muerte le llegó en poco tiempo. Solo espero que la maldición no le impida reunirse con Dios.  
Cuando el sacerdote empezó la misa, un gran silencio invadió la sala. Y Roberto Fernández, el montero mayor, protagonizaba, de cuerpo presente, el acto.

Gerak

Los ojos


	10. Chapter 10

**Carta desesperada desde la oscuridad del infierno**

Yorch_Hernandez

Desde la oscuridad del infierno reclamo. Grito mi nombre a causa de la agonía y del dolor.

Si alguna vez me hubiesen dicho que el infierno era un lugar de horripilantes monstruosidades, deformidades y miedos fundiéndose en uno mismo para dar paso a lo que llamamos eterno sufrimiento, jamás me hubiese atrevido a morir en vida.

Pero es la verdad, amigo mío. Estoy en el infierno y me duele el alma.

Mis fantasmales brazos sufren quemaduras por las pequeñas gotas de lava que emanan del suelo. Mis fantasmagóricos pies arden por el fuego de la piedra caliza que tapiza los extensos valles del inframundo. Mi invisible cuerpo se distorsiona y se hace uno con las grandes emanaciones de azufre que rondan por el viento.

Pero esta es mi verdad. Estoy en el infierno, y me arde el alma.

He conocido a otros infortunados como yo. Almas maldecidas y condenadas a sufrir el peor de los tormentos. Hay veces que entre mis gritos de dolor puedo oírles, al momento en que me detengo para descansar mi irritada garganta. Entre lamentos de dolor se vive en el infierno. No hay alternativas para sacarnos esta pena del pecho.

No podemos llorar porque no hay lágrimas ni corazones que las hagan salir. No hay risas porque no hay motivos porque reír. No hay muerte que nos alivie por completo, ya que no podemos volver a morir.

A pesar de todo, aun puedo dormir y soñar. Sueño cada noche con el momento en que dejé de ser un ángel para convertrme en un condenado. Podría decirme a mí mismo muchísimas veces que me siento arrepentido y podría buscar consuelo en la frialdad que da el amargo abrazo del fantasma que tengo a mi lado. Pero no es lo mismo, porque aún recuerdo…

… aun recuerdo tanto a la gente que dejé atrás: familia, amigos, enemigos… todos tienen ahora un valor especial, que preferiría pedir el perdón de mi peor enemigo a preferir este tormento. Daría mérito a cada una de las cosas importantes que en vida he dejado.

Tal vez sería mejor haberme quedado en una gran mansión o en una casa pequeña para asustar a los vivos, como hobbie, pero la soledad es un tormento más fuerte que el dolor de yacer en los infiernos.

Ahora he perdido la noción del tiempo. No hay climas ni estaciones en el infierno, solo hay noches eternas y calores extremos. Y hoy como de costumbre me encuentro de rodillas esperando al monstruoso verdugo que pasa detrás de nosotros, quien batiendo su látigo de nueve colas se dispone a azotarnos por toda nuestra eternidad. Con furia, con odio. Gritándonos:

"Esta es mi pena. Ahora la hago suya".

Ahora sufro por lo que fui en vida. No hay mas cielo para mí que este horrible infierno que me rodea. Aceptaré mi realidad.

Soy un alma condenada.

Soy un alma en pena.


End file.
